


Sunlight

by personaeleven



Category: Cupid (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub overtones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaeleven/pseuds/personaeleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about the morning after the secret end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This VN really stuck in my head, thank you to the devs for making such lovely characters. Also I can't believe this is the first Cupid fanfic on AO3! :honoured:

The sunlight feels unfamiliar on her skin when Rosa wakes up, and she twists herself away from it, nudging away the arm around her shoulders-

Guilleme, she realises with a jolt, as the events of last night come flooding back to her. Breaking into his room, lighting the last candle, their conversation - and the feeling of his skin on hers, his lips, his fingers all over her body. The warmth that rises to her neck feels like shame, but it's not quite that.

A low, amused sound emerges from his chest, and Guilleme's eyes open slowly, eyes fixed on her.

"Hungry already?"

His gaze seems to follow the rise of her flush, from her neck to her face. And it's not just rising; she can feel her body heating up as he draws closer to her, remembering how he'd felt against her last night.

"My sweet rose, you're red all over," Guilleme smirks, lifting the sheets off her body to prove his point. "I wasn't aware you were so shy. You certainly didn't hesitate last night-"

Rosa cuts him off by pressing her lips to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Guilleme returns the kiss languidly, stretching out underneath her. His smile feels mocking, something she confirms when they finally break apart.

"It's cute that you think you can distract me. You certainly are," Guilleme intones, flipping them suddenly so he's on top of her, "mesmerising. But I've been playing the seduction game much longer than you have, little rose." Arrogant bastard, Rosa thinks.

"Mm," Guilleme sniffs. "Do I detect a little hostility? That's not the deal, Rosa. You said you would love me." He leans down to nip at her earlobe. "Love includes respect. For my authority. As the more experienced one of us."

"And what of your respect for-" she breaks off with a gasp as he bites down on a nipple. 

"I respect you. For your strength. And your strange brand of wisdom. But you do have a lot to learn, in the bedroom and outside of it. Though," he says thoughtfully, sliding her hands up so they're pinned above her head, "I do think you take to the obedient student role quite prettily. Keep them there for me, my darling?"

Rosa watches as Guilleme licks and kisses his way down her body, her arms kept firmly locked against one another. The heat in her body seems to have pooled between her legs - and his mouth on her, finally, is cool relief. 

Sunlight streams over them both. This is the only room that lets in this much sun, Rosa thinks. It's like she's smiling down on them.


End file.
